bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Half Cash
Half Cash (Half Starting Cash before the 2.0 update) is a mode in BTD6. It is an unlockable add-on challenge for Hard mode, after completing Magic Monkeys Only and then Double HP MOABs. In this game mode, starting cash is halved, end-of-round cash provides half, popping bloons provide half, and all other sources of income (Banana Farms, Benjamin, Support Chinook, Supply Drop, etc.) provide half the money. Cash Drops remain usable, but grant only $1250 instead of $2500. Likewise, Continues only grant half the amount of cash ($MM spent * 5) as per the notice. The reward for beating Half Cash on a particular map is equal to most other Hard Mode sub-modes, excluding Impoppable and CHIMPS which both have roughly 50% more Monkey Money reward. Tips *Benjamin is a good Hero for Half Cash, due to his income, his life-healing, and his useful Trojan attacks (especially for beating the Round 40 MOAB). Obyn Greenfoot is also a viable option on harder maps due to his cheap cost and useful abilities for early-mid game. *Bonus Dart Monkey, Mana Shield, Military Conscription, Extra Cash, Hero Favors, and Pre-Game Prep are among the important MK to possess for Half Cash. **Once these MK are available to use, most maps on Half Cash can be completed without Powers by starting the game with a combination of the free Dart Monkey and half-discount Sub. *If necessary, using Insta-Monkeys can make beating the mode more trivial due to not costing any money. *The early rounds can be dangerous without proper Monkey Knowledge, as the player is given very little money to pop the bloons, especially the grouped blue rush on round 4. It is recommended to gain MK before attempting Half Cash. *Monkey Sub with the Naval Upgrades MK is extremely helpful for the first few rounds, as it will have 3-pierce homing darts. *The player should try to utilize cheaper alternatives to viable towers. Some examples includes using Blade Maelstrom over M.O.A.R. Glaives or Recursive Cluster, and using Artillery Battery with Bloon Buster over The Big One. Strategies *TBA Version History Half Cash has so far overall been made a lot harder than when it was first released. ;2.0 * Half Cash now replaces Half Starting Cash. In Half Cash, all sources of income are now halved instead of just starting cash. * Half Cash now swaps with Double HP MOABs in terms of unlocking. ;2.1 * Multiple towers now (correctly) give half cash instead of quarter cash. ;3.0 * Trade Agreements MK now gives +$10 instead of +$20. ;11.0 * Half Cash now (correctly) applies to Rounds 81+. Gallery Half Cash.png|Half Cash popup Trivia *Double Cash Mode returns bloon pop income to default values, practically making the game mode the same as playing on Standard Hard difficulty without Double Cash, minus the halved income from other sources (e.g. Banana Farms). *This gamemode previously used to be Half Starting Cash before update 2.0, where it was considered too trivial for Hard game setting and thus changed later. *Many have argued that Half Cash mode is harder than C.H.I.M.P.S. on easier maps mostly because of the lack of income to build defenses that would be much easier to build in C.H.I.M.P.S. *Monkey Bank capacity has not been halved, even though its production rate is halved (specifically the additional money added per round but not the interest rate) Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Difficulties